Mil Lily
: "Mil Lily... Currently classified as a rare subspecies of the Ob Lily. 'Deadly, even in comparison to the Ob Lily.' If you see a Mil Lily, it might be best to attack from a distance." : — Elly and Calus in VR Temple Final Mil Lily is the Ultimate form of Nar Lily and the rare variant of Ob Lily. It is an overgrown, stationary plant that is found rarely throughout the caves and is infamous for sniping inexperienced hunters with its deadly Megid attack. Mil Lily is also represented in the Ultimate VR Temple as a simulated monster. General Data Characteristics The Mil Lily is a giant flower resembling a large lily. What was once a stamen has mutated into an organ resembling a head with a beak-like mouth. Surrounding its head are three large teal colored petals lined with dark purple veins. In between the petals are overgrown thorns that serve as a simple form of defense from potential predators. The coloration of the Lily species is a warning sign of the plants' toxicity, with lighter, brighter colors representing the poisonous variants. Darker colors with thick veins on the petals tend to indicate the more deadly Ob and Mil species that shoot Megid saliva at unsuspecting passersby. According to government records, the Mil Lily is a mutated form of Convallarisega, a similar specimen native to the planet Ragol. Although the altered Lilies on Ragol all generally house some form of deadly toxins within their bodies, it is unknown if Convallarisega had similar toxins or if this was a consequence to being mutated by the bioweapon, De Rol Le. Activity Patterns Mil Lilies are stationary creatures that seem to have evolved a malicious tendency to infect anything it detects to be in its general proximity. Once its saliva makes contact with a target, intended or otherwise, the Lily will burst into fits of laughter and then anxiously wait until its prey has succumbed to infection or death. If the target becomes aggressive, the Lily will attempt to render its aggressor immobile by unleashing a piercing screech. If they continue their approach, the Lily will peck wildly until the target surrenders. When the Mil Lily is close to dying, it will attempt to bring its predator down with it in a last resort sacrificial attack that pumps toxins so violently within its own systems that the Lily literally explodes and, consequently, thrusts its venom onto anything near its corpse. Mil Lilies are considered the support for their fellow underground dwellers. Being immobile and unable to attack very well directly, it attempts to shoot unsuspecting hunters with a high level Megid that could be potentially fatal if you have low dark resistance. If it is attacked by a ranged character, it will try to cease the barrage by inflicting paralysis on them; however, this will have no affect on Android characters. Attacking a Mil Lily in close combat would leave the plant hopelessly defenseless, as its only method to counter would be its peck attack that is generally weak and has very low range. For human characters, it is important to carry Sol Atomizers when faced with Lilies in the odd chance that you are inflicted with a crippling status abnormality. Androids, on the other hand, do not share this weakness and are free to attack more recklessly, all the while dodging the occasional Megid. Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution : See also: Monster Cards in PSO Episode III Mil Lily has an obtainable card in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. It can be obtained from card booster packs. The rate of obtaining it will depend on the player's card level when opening the packs, with higher levels having a higher chance of obtaining rarer cards. Some ability descriptions may have been modified from their listing in-game in order to clarify their usage. Category:Phantasy Star Online Episode 1 Monsters